


The Agency

by lyikisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Violence, guns and knifes involved, people get hurt, police force sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyikisa/pseuds/lyikisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world where Abnormals roamed the grounds, they are hated by many. What is an Abnormal? An Abnormal is a person with extra supernatural abilities. Whether they use them for good or bad, it is up to them.</p><p>Kuroo is an Abnormal, and so is his friends. They all work in The Agency, an organization that protects other Abnormals and the citizens of this society. </p><p>And so what happens when an Anti-Abnormal group targets The Agency? Taking one officer down one by one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so heres a supernatural au that no one asked for!

  
Having the supernatural powers is extremely rare.  
And because of this, they are feared, discriminated and are called Abnormals. Why? Because they are told to be not human, not normal, and a different species. Normals fear them as they are more superior to them in every way.

And Abnormals, being the minority, need to fight for their own rights and justice.

And so here comes The Agency.

The Agency where Abnormals work to protect other Abnormals and the city.

So basically like a police force if you want to get straight to the point. And although The Agency is very small, it is very well-known. ( or infamous to those who detest these non human creatures and think that they should rot in hell )

...

Kuroo sighed and took a sip of coffee while waiting for his team to come back after lunch break. Kuroo was the captain of the team of six, and he stayed behind to look at the most recent case and so Bokuto, his second in charge, offered to order him takeout.

This recent case is probably the hardest one he had ever come across. Kuroo glared at the words in bold "27 Abnormals reported missing." There were no leads whatsoever. And the ages of the victims varied so much and gave Kuroo no clue or a link.

Kuroo rubbed his neck tiredly. Being an Abnormal means that you were skilled in only one thing. And for Kuroo, it was combat. Paper work and solving cases holds no justice for him. Kuroo's ability allows him to turn into a man/cat hybrid. With cat ears, fangs claws and all ( yes a tail too! ) but not only this but he is gifted with night vision and the ability to dissolve and blend in with the shadows. 

One interesting feature is that his eyes will glow green in this hybrid form. 

And that is why having abilities like this hold no advantage when it comes to everything else. That is also why Kuroo sometimes envy Kenma's ability. 

Having both telepathic and telekinetic powers, Kenma had the upper hand in many different things. 

Kenma's telepathy allows him to read, influence, control, and communicate with the minds of others, and generate telepathic force blasts that can stun or even kill others. He can also telepathically take away or control people's natural bodily functions and senses, such as sight, hearing, smell, taste, or even powers. It was pretty damn amazing. There is also when he can search around area in peoples minds, finding criminals or catching illegal activities.

And as Kenma searches through the minds he needs absolute focus to preform this high level activity, and when he does this his eyes will glow gold and wind will appear out of nowhere, making his hair fly up and also blowing things away in the process. 

Kuroo can't help but find it very beautiful. 

Kenma's telekinesis is basically him being lazy to do things himself and just move things with his mind. 

Kenma's power hasn't failed him yet. He is the reason all the cases were solved with a click of a finger, he is the brain and heart of the team and possibly the whole Agency. 

 

The bell jingled, signalling Kuroo that the team was back ~~and also hearing Yaku's constant scolds at Lev.~~

Akaashi stalked over to Kuroo with a plastic bag in his hand and passed it to Kuroo. "I have your takeout, I had to refrain Bokuto-san from eating it on the way back here."

"AGaSHHeeeeeeeeee!!!!" 

Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Koutarou both have similar powers with each other. They can grow beautiful and magestic wings in seconds. Bokuto had these large grey wings with tuffs of black feathers that can shoot metal shards and give him the ability to fly. Akaashi has slightly smaller wings than Bokuto and is fully black. And instead of the metal shards he also is granted night vision, like Kuroo.

Both of them knew each other since highschool, and only met Kuroo two years ago in The Agency.

Bokuto and Akaashi make a great team, and that's what makes them so compatible. ( yes they are dating, for a year now. ) 

Kuroo smirked and took the food after thanking him. 

"So whats the new case about?" 

Kuroo turns to his desk to grab the file and go through it with the team when he sees Kenma right in front of him flipping through the case file. Kuroo jumps in shock and almost drops his food. 

"Jesus Christ! Kenma you scared me!" Kuroo yelps but Kenma just ignores him. 

"27 missing Abnormals. All reported in within two months." Kenma mumbles but still is loud enough for everyone to hear. "What?? Two months only?" Lev shouted loudly, causing Yaku to try and slap the back of his head, if only he could reach though. 

Lev was fairly new in the team, being the youngest. He also has an older sister who was not an Abnormal but cares deeply for them, being a sister of an Abnormal an all. She visits the teams office time to time since she works at the other building as a secretary. Lev has the ability to shift into a ferocious grey lion, which is a big contrast to his personality. 

Kuroo swears that he is a child trapped in a mans body. 

And of course there is Yaku, the mom of the team who has the ability to pass through walls and inanimate objects. 

"Yeah, and I look through it hundreds of times and I can't find a single lead." and with that everyone turned their head towards Kenma. Kenma rolled his eyes and closed his eyes. 

"222-1299, Toranomon Shiroyatawa, Minato-ku, Tokyo." Kenma muttered with his eyes glowing, wind blowing his hair up. "In the brick red building, thats where _they_ are keeping them." 

"They?" Yaku questioned. 

Kenma's eyebrows knitted together in mixed confusion and frustration. "It's an organisation. Anti-Abnormal organization." His glowing eyes started to falter and then turn back to normal, wind also stopping. 

"I see, I will tell the Chief and we will ambush them as soon as possible." 

"Yes." 

 

* * *

 

It went successful. The mission. And so they closed the case. 

 

They caught most of the people behind this organization but the mastermind is still out there, roaming around, planning for another attack.  

Until it is forced to reopen again. 

 

...

 

"Hey Tsukki!" Kuroo called out, in a flirty manner. It was no secret that Kuroo was bisexual. This bedhead idiot will flirt with everyone he sees. But lately he's been hung up with this guy in another team 

Tsukishima Kei, gifted with the ability to create forcefields and weapons. Tall as hell, seems to have a permanent scowl on his face and yellow eyes under the black spectacles he wore to work everyday.

"Do not call me that." 

Kuroo smirked as he leaned towards him with half-lidded eyes.

"Aw Tsuk-" 

But he is interrupted by a familiar ear piercing shout.  

Kuroo darts towards the source and stops dead in his tracks. 

Blood was seeming through Lev's white crisped uniform. As his green eyes widened and his hand clutched painfully on his back.

"Shit! Someone call the ambulance!" 

 

* * *

"Yaku-sannn, don't leave meeee." Lev whined on the hospital bed. Yaku ducked his head to hide his forming blush. Yaku had been so distraught when Lev was injured it was almost funny. "I-idiot, I have to get back to work." Yaku muttered to the side. 

"Awwwww." Lev pouted as Alisa giggled, patting her brother on the head.

Alisa had ran to the room when she heard her precious Lyovochka had been hurt. 

"Lyovochka~ You must rest so you can heal properly." Alisa swooned as she kissed his cheek tenderly. Lev beamed and nodded. 

Two throwing knifes hit Lev at the back of his shoulder. He was lucky that the wound was not very deep or there would be serious trouble. All Abnormals also healed pretty quickly so the scars will most ptobably heal within three days and disappear.

What Kuroo is more concern about is the note that was with the knifes. 

 

_'Treat us like a game and we'll show you how its played._

_You've been warned.'_

 

Thats it, followed by the insignia of the organization the thought they caught weeks ago. 

Kuroo crushed the paper and scowled. 

 

_Damn it._

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

It has been three days since the incident and they haven't heard anything from the organization yet. 

He is fine now, but Yaku is being way overprotective for him.

"LEV! Did you take your scar cream?? Did you eat your medication?" Yaku nagged at Lev. 

Its cute really. 

.. well sort of, but that is how Yaku shows his affection. And its hard to not notice the blush in his cheeks. 

_Lev how the fuck can't you see this_ Kuroo thinks in his head. 

It was a typical day in the office. Everyone was there, sorting out files, doing paperwork and what not. And Kenma 'meditating' on the couch. The security has increased a bit after the incident with Lev. Although it doesn't loook like it, the atmosphere has been really tense and everyone is on watch. 

There is an enemy planning against them and they have no idea what was coming their way. 

Kenma has also been on the clock 24/7.

Suddenly Kenma stood up abruptly, eyes going wide. 

"Bokuto." Kenma spoke urgently. "Your Parents. T-They are going to set the house on fire."

Bokuto immediately stood alert. "What The. Fuck." Bokuto gritted his teeth, ran out to the door and flew off. Akaashi muttered a string of profanities before following suit. 

Kuroo narrowed his eyes. 

"Should we follow them? How many people are there?" 

Kenma fell back down on the couch with an exhausted sigh.

"They will be fine, there is only two normals outside the house. Although they do have the insignia.. but Bokuto and Akaashi are skilled fighters. They should make it without any injuries."  Kenma muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "The thing was that I couldn't get inside their mind. I don't know why." 

"Maybe you are just tired Kenma, you should take 5. You have been at this for days." Yaku advised him with concern laced in his tone. 

"But I-" 

"No buts! Take a nap! And eat some food you need more energy." 

* * *

 

The team were having dinner at this new ramen stall that opened a few weeks ago after Bokuto and Akaashi returned with ash on their faces. 

"Amd them it wemt likm whe grapped them." Bokuto continued with food in his mouth. "Bokuto-san please swallow, we cannot understand what you are saying." Bokuto scooped the remaining noodles into his mouth and cleared his throat. 

"Anyways we came just in time to save them! Thank you so much Kenma! If it weren't for you who knows what would have happened!" Akaashi nodded, agreeing to his statement. 

Kenma blushed and looked down into his soup. 

"It was nothing, I am glad to help." Kenma mumbled softly, go softer after every word he spoke. Bokuto grinned and wondered , "Hey, its really impressive that you can see all the way there, my parents live really far away.. its about an hour drive from here! And of course thanks to these babies ( refering to his wings ) Akaashi and I can fly there in only 5 minutes tops." 

"Oho, Kenma can see the whole of Japan from here! And maybe the whole world if he wants too." 

"You are over exaggerating Kuro." Kenma remarked, blushing even harder. 

Kuroo grinned and ruffled his hair, much to Kenma's annoyance. 

Kenma looks so cute when he's flustered and all and Kuroo can't help but notice. Kenma was also petite, with very feminine features, pale white skin that asian women would die for and a slender figure.

Which was probably why many mistook him for a girl.  

Kuroo bit his lip to prevent himself from bursting into fits of laughter as a certain memory pops into his mind. He remembers White day in his high school years,  walking along side with Kenma about to exit school and go home when a boy gave Kenma chocolates thinking that he was a girl. 

Kenma's face was priceless. 

Kuroo let out a small chuckle.

"OI KUROO WHATS SO FUNNY?" Bokuto shouted as Kuroo struggled to remain pokerface, he answered with a strained 'nothing'. 

And of course Kenma hits him. 

"Don't you  _dare_ bring that up again." Kenma glares and frowned. "Your thoughts were pretty loud, I accidentally heard you." 

"What?" Lev wondered out loud as Yaku quietly finished his gyozas. 

Kuroo lost it and he spilled out the story, soon enough Bokuto found it hard to breathe and Akaashi tried to hide his smile. 

Kenma kept frowning the entire day.

but this is one of the few happy moments they have before everything is thrown back into hell.

* * *

 

Kenma has been trying for days. A total of six days since the incident with Lev and three days since the incident with Bokuto's parents. 

Locked in an empty room in the office, and he doesn't think anyone knows he was there the whole time. 

He searched thousands of minds and he still came up with nothing. This never happened before, and Kenma is feeling more frustrated by the minute.

"What's wrong with me." Kenma grumbled to himself. He sighs in exasperation and rubbed his temple. He has been at this 24/7, only stopping to take short naps and to eat. He knows that it was dangerous if you constantly use their abilities as it can tire the user and their are many other side effects. 

But someone is planning against them and everyone is at risk. 

And although Kenma doesn't show it he cares deeply for the team and it will hurt if he finds someone had gotten hurt on his own accord. 

 

He can stop it. He always does but now.. it feels different. 

 

He can't find the culprits, almost like they erased their own mind or something. 

 

Kenma isn't helping. 

 

 

"I'll just see what the team is doing." _thats the least I can do_

And he sees the team office, everyone smiling, trying to hide the tension in the atmosphere.. where's Kuroo? 

Kenma sits up straight and quickly looks into Tsukishima's mind, where Kuroo most probably was. 

And of course there he is, flirting at maximum level.

_typical._

He was about to exit when a flash of motion at the open window caught his eye. 

A gun. 

Shit.

...

 

Kuroo is at Tsukishima's desk, trying to swoon him as usual.

"Ah, Tsukki.. how about you and I go out sometime? Have lunch and all." Kuroo offered, blushing a bit and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. 

Tsukkishima remained poker face.

"I have a bo-"

Kuroo didn't hear the rest as Kenma suddenly spoke in his mind.

 

_"Kuroo! Behind you!"_

 

Kuroo quickly turned his head and ducked, narrowly avoiding the bullet piercing through the air. Kuroo growled and shifted to his alter form, eyes glowing green and claws ready to attack. The rest of the Abnormals in Tsukishima's team also got ready for combat. 

 

And everything was going well. Tsukki's team were also very efficient in combat but were not as experienced as Kuroo's own team as they were fairly new but they still managed. 

 

And they got away. 

 

Only after they shot Tsukishima. 

 

* * *

 

 

A single bullet on his forearm. 

 

He was sent to the hospital with Yamaguchi, a human, despite his futile attempts saying he was fine. 

He wasn't really. He was bleeding out.  

 

Although it was weird because he wasn't healing normally like Abnormals do. 

 

"The bullet is coated with poison. It dulls the Abnormals abilities and powers temporarily." Kiyoko Shimizu, the specialist, continued. "Which is why Tsukishima Kei is unable to heal normally, and as for now he will have to heal the same way humans do.. slowly." 

"Tsukishima Kei has to stay here until the wound has completely healed, their might be other side effects to this poison but we aren't so sure yet." 

Tsukishima knitted his eyebrows and gritted his teeth. 

"I feel fine. Let me leave." 

Tsukishima tried to get up, pushing himself up with his injured arm and cursed as he felt a painful sensation jolting up his arm. 

Kiyoko gave him a pointed look and took out her clip board out. 

Kiyoko Shimizu is gifted with x-ray vision, giving her a big advantage since she was the doctor in charge of tending to injured officers in The Agency. 

"I will be back with your pain-relief medication." She turned to face Yamaguchi who has been sitting nervously on the chair beside the hospital bed. "Please make sure he doesn't get up and do something stupid." 

"H-Hai!" 

* * *

 

Kuroo stepped out of the hospital and recounted the events that took place today. 

As he saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi together he finally put the pieces together. How was he so stupid? 

Kuroo huffed and shoved his hands in his pocket. 

 

He headed back to headquarters ready to give them this new piece of information. 

The bullets Kuroo means.. not the Tsukishima thing, they probably knew already. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bleh i forgot to mention their age. 
> 
> kuroo, bokuto and yaku are 24 sorta 
> 
> kenma and akaashi are 23 
> 
> and lev being the baby of the family is 22 :3


	3. Chapter 3

His thoughts were scattered, clouding his mind, blinding his surroundings. 

Times like this is when his powers get all messed up and makes him vulnerable to attacks.

And then he hears the words. 

**_Kill and run. Kill and run._ **

**_Aim for the fatal blow._ **

**_kill and run_ **

**_kill and run_ **

**_kill and run_ **

**_kill and run_ **

The words were shaky and desperate, but determined. 

And Kenma's eyes widen but it was too late. 

 

In a split second the area was silenced.. 

and then reverted to utter chaos.

 

Kenma struggles to breathe and he feels the pain. 

 

* * *

  **Before:**

 

Kuroo has been like a ticking time bomb recently.

It has been two days since the shooting and everyone is at the edge. 

They have no leads whatsoever and everything just comes into a dead end. 

"There is a pattern." Yaku speaks up biting his lips nervously. "All the incidents have a three day gap in between. The next attack is .. today."   

Kuroo swears and slams his hand onto the table.

"We _can't_ afford anymore casualties. We have to find a lead now." Kuroo demanded, stressing on 'now'. He shifted his attention to Kenma as he shot him a menacing glare.

Kenma tensed up and looked down, fidgeting slightly.

"Well? You are the one coming up with all these leads aren't you? Where is it?" 

He hasn't been able to find any, it was almost as if someone blocked his mind. He couldn't find anything peculiar in the city, everything looked fine from where he sees it. He couldn't find anything wrong. 

It was frustrating.

"I-I couldn't I mean I.."  

Kuroo rolled his eyes. 

"Where were you the past two days?? Slacking off in some corner glued to your games?" Kuroo sneered, his eyes glowing green and fangs flaring. This happens often when the Abnormal feels uneased.. or agitated. They may activate their powers without any intention to. 

"Grow up Kenma, you aren't a kid anymore. When the hell are you going to wake the fuck up?" 

Kenma flinched as if he had been slapped. That wasn't true, in the past few days Kenma has been locking himself in the empty room at the back of the office, trying and trying and trying to find leads or something that can put the team on the right track. Kenma hasn't touched his games in _days_.

He couldn't help but feel hurt. In the 18 years he has known Kuroo, he had never spoken to Kenma like that. 

He brought his hand to his chest that ached painfully and attempted to blink away the tears forming in his eyes. 

"I-I'm sorry." He mumbled, keeping his face down avoiding eye contact. 

Kuroo sighed and soften as he caught sight of the tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"Okay, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean that I'm just.." He groaned and exited the room. 

Kenma sniffed and furiously wipe his face with his sleeve. Akaashi smiled sadly and laid a hand on his shoulder gently. "Hey.. don't worry Kuroo is just in a really bad mood. Do not take it personally."

Kenma nodded softly.  

"Thank you." 

 

...

 

He walks alone to grab a small snack (apple pie) during lunch break later that day. 

Usually Kuroo would follow him but.. 

 

Kenma sighs and shoves his hand deep into his jacket pocket. 

 

_Left.. no right umm.. where is it?_

_Yes! Just enough to buy soba!_

_Oh my god why is he walking so slow.. Hello??_

_hmmm.. coffee or milk tea._

 

For all his life he has lived like this, having everyones thought implanted into his head.

Never in his life has he ever felt total silence.

 

There was always someone thinking.

But he has learned to block them out.  

 

But right now its everywhere, his powers are going astray because of what he was feeling inside. 

 

He feels frustrated, confused. 

 

And emotions always brings either a positive or negative change in their powers. 

Right now it's negative and in times like this he is vulnerable to attacks.

 

He can't concentrate in anything.  

He is lost in his own thoughts. 

 

Kenma looks up at his surroundings with a dazed expression, hiding the hurt in his eyes.

 

And then he hears the words. The sadistic thoughts.

 

**_Kill and run. Kill and run._ **

**_Aim for the fatal blow._ **

**_kill and run_ **

**_kill and run_ **

**_kill and run_ **

**_kill and run_ **

 

The words were shaky and desperate, but determined. 

He stumbles slightly and twist his head to the source. Kenma's eyes go wide and he turns visibly pale but it is too late. 

He can't hear his thoughts anymore, he can't enter the attackers mind.

He can't enter his mind. He can't enter his mind. He can't enter his mind. He can't enter his mind.

_He can't enter his mind._

 

Five bullet shots pierced the air and in a split second the area was silenced.. and then reverted to utter chaos as passersby flee from the scene.

The bullets hit Kenma, they all did and Kenma knees go weak as he gasp at the excruciating pain that erupted in his body.

Kenma struggles to breathe and his eyes are threatening to shut close.

 

_It hurts_

 

As he falls he sees movement far away,the gun aiming at his face.

And the attacker shoots. 

 

With the little energy he has left he stops the bullet, freezing in the air only a hairs breadth away from the centre of Kenma's golden eyes. 

He sees the culprit running and with telekinesis he changes the bullet direction to him. 

 

He hears a cry of pain. 

 

And then he is smothered with darkness. 

It was hard to breathe.

 

"I'm scared." Tears are streaming down his pale skin as the pool of his blood turned bigger. "I'm scared. I'm scared." 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It has been 20 minutes since lunch break ended. 

"Where is Kenma?" Kuroo wonders out loud. 

Yaku looked up from his computer screen. "He left to get some apple pie but he is taking longer than usual. So Lev went out to find him." 

Kuroo leaned on his swivel chair and hummed.  

Bokuto walked over and opened his mouth to speak when Lev came rushing and slammed the door open. 

"Tsk Lev you-.. hey, whats wrong? Lev?" Yaku questioned with worry laced in his tone. 

Lev was all red and he was crying nonstop. His nose was running and he was hyperventilating.

 

"K-Kenma..K-kkkkENMA"  He breaks down in sobs. 

 

The next words Kuroo hears is the worse news he have ever received in his life. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
